Backstage
by Hero'Heroinne
Summary: Miley Cyrus, Joe Jonas, y Nick Jonas solo forman un retorcido triangulo amoroso.
1. Miley PDV

esto es LEGAL gente, los jona estuvieron en hannah montana con ese nombre, y no se aclara cual es el apellido de miley, asi que tranquilamente puede ser stewart, oh si, te gane fanfiction.

La canción apenas había terminado y debía correr a mi camarín para cambiarme.

Al pasar por detrás de los telones, siento como esas conocidas manos me tomaban por la cintura y me acercaban hacia él. La boca de Joseph y la mía jugueteaban insaciablemente y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con vehemencia.

-Joe puede venir alguien- dije advirtiéndole que estábamos jugando con fuego.

-¿Quién va a venir a revisar atrás de los telones en pleno concierto?- buen punto. Tome su cara y seguí besándolo, El hecho de estar con joe hacia que perdiera la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

De repente la cosa paso de besos apasionados tras bambalinas, sentí como sus manos paseaban bajo mi ropa. Todo se volvía mas libidinoso a medida que los segundos pasaban. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban cómodamente. Ambos sentíamos que las prendas molestaban y entorpecían el objetivo al que la situación nos llevaba.

De repente sus manos se perdieron en mi interior. Sin dejar de besarlo rodee su cintura con mis piernas y le recordé cuanto lo amo a lo que respondió con mas pasión.

-Miley?... Joe?....- al oír esa voz toda la lujuria desapareció.

- que es esto?- mis ojos buscaban los de joe, que estaban clavados en la mirada de su hermano, mi ex...

-Nick,… yo… nosotros…- joe intentaba decir algo pero se notaba que las palabras no le salían.

Por favor no digas nada- le supliqué.

-Los 5 minutos acabaron, Joe. Debemos volver al escenario. Kevin ya esta listo, solo faltas vos. - Se fue, dejándonos en un silencio de verdad incómodo.

-Después hablo con él. Te amo.- dijo mientras besaba mis labios y se esfumaba entre los telones.

Se escucharon los gritos insoportables de las fans .Joe había salido a escena.


	2. Joe PDV

-No tardo voy a buscar algún lugar para relajarme, estoy nervioso- obviamente no estoy nervioso, nunca lo estoy, es solo que no puedo decirle a Nick, "me voy a besar a tu ex novia de la cual sigues enamorado", simplemente no puedo.

Vi como Miley se despedía de los miles de fanáticos / as que le rogaban se quedara cantando, y me adentre entre las bambalinas del telón, a esperar el momento en que pasara. En cuanto la vi la arrastre por la cintura hasta mi, sus labios bailaban (¿ sobre los míos provocadoramente.

-Joe puede venir alguien- me dijo.

-¿Quién va a venir a revisar atrás de los telones en pleno concierto?- supongo que noto lo lógico de eso, por que tomo mi cara y siguió besándome, a este punto ya había olvidado completamente que hacia antes de esto, siempre es así, no importa lo anterior ni lo que pueda pasar después cuando estoy con ella.

Baje mis manos hasta su cadera para poder colocarlas dentro de su ropa y así acariciar su piel. Su ropa me impedía tocarla como quería, y pude notar como ella también sentía que la ropa estaba molestando a la situación y a el producto de esta. Pasee con mi mano dentro de su pantalón y.. em.. esto.. ustedes saben. Sin dejar de besarme hizo una resistente llave con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me recordó que me amaba ante lo cual solo pude responder aprisionándola entre mi cuerpo y la pared, no por que no quiera decirle que la amo también, si no por que me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos tan abiertamente.

-Miley? ... Joe?... q es esto? - de todas las personas justamente Nick tenia que venir a encontrarnos, genial.

-Nick.. yo… nosotros…- mi hermano me negó con la cabeza como no queriendo una explicación, de todas formas no podría habérsela dado, pude sentir como Miley me miraba intentando entender que iba a responder.

-Por favor, no digas nada- suplicó, sonó tan inocente.

-Los cinco minutos pasaron, Joe. Kevin ya esta listo, solo faltabas vos.- se fue dejando un incomodo silencio entre nosotros, ninguno hablaba y el aire hasta parecía pesado.

-Después hablo con él. Te amo.- le dije antes de besar rápida y pasionalmente sus labios, e ir al escenario en el cual, como Nick había dicho; ya estaban listos. El show recién comenzaba


	3. Nick PDV

The same story (nick's version).

No tardo voy a buscar algún lugar para relajarme, estoy nervioso.- las palabras de mi hermano me sonaban a una excusa. Joe nunca esta nervioso antes de un show. Por lo general es él el encargado de animar a todo el equipo.

Salió del camarín.

Esta raro o es mi impresión?- Obviamente Kevin siempre esta en su mundo por lo que no capto mi pregunta.

Sin hacer ruido intente ver hacía donde se dirigía Joe, lo vi acercarse a los telones aunque no se si se adentro en ellos xq Bob se acercó a para decirme q en 5 minutos debíamos estar listos para salir a escena.

Miley ya había desaparecido del escenario. El show sería impresionante. Bob realmente sabe lo q hace. Recordé a Joe, odio q desaparezca así. Fui a buscarlo adonde supuse q estaba.

Al llegar escuche unos ruidos y una voz q aun hacia q algo en mi reaccionara al escucharla. Pero lo q escuche no fue muy tranquilizante o por lo menos no para mí.

Te amo- y vi como la chica a la q aun amo y mi hermano daban rienda suelta a la lujuria y la pasión. No soporte más verlos así. Aun mas cuando note a lo q podían llegar.

Miley? ... Joe?... q es esto?- al oírme ambos se separaron y la cara de mi hermano se transformo. Ella en cambio lo miraba a él como si no existiera nada ni nadie mas.

Nick.. yo… nosotros…- negué con mi cabeza como para q no me explique nada, después de todo ella es libre, el también. No hay nada q explicar.

Los ojos azules de miley, mi absoluta debilidad en este mundo (¿?) por fin se dirigieron a los míos.

Por favor, no digas nada.- su voz se oía cortada e intimidada. Se me ocurrieron mil cosas para decirles, pero siempre me identifiqué como el mas serio y racional de los 3 por lo cual no me atreví a expresarles nada.

Los cinco minutos pasaron, Joe. Kevin ya esta listo, solo faltabas vos.- me fui dejándolos solos. Supongo q necesitan la privacidad q no les permití tener esos segundos en los q los interrumpí.

El show debía continuar y los Jonas Brothers estaban listos para rockear (¿?)


End file.
